Historia de una princesa
by misterystars
Summary: ¿Cuántas chicas no desean ser una princesa? La joven pelirroja miraba melancólicamente a través de su ventana, será lo suficientement fuerte para mantenerse firme y hacer lo correcto por su planeta o seguirá sus verdaderos sentimientos? songfic


**Este es un Song fic q me vino a la mente cuando escuché una canción titulada "Love Story" q hasta la fecha me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza…**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios por favor.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen son marca registrada d los estudios Warner y Cartoon Network**

**Love Story**

_Tal vez de haber vuelto a Tamaran, de nunca haberlos involucrado a "ellos", de haber sido capaz de derrotar a los Gorgorianos yo sola, tal vez, solo tal vez, me hubiera convertido en la gobernante perfecta para este planeta._

_Parece un dilema sencillo, sin importancia, algo que sólo requeriría de la suficiente "fuerza" de voluntad para llevarse a cabo, y posiblemente fue lo único que necesité aquélla noche en que decidí fugarme de mi hogar para volver al lugar donde debía estar, donde me necesitaban, aún cuando eso me condenara por el resto de mi vida…_

_Tres años transcurrieron casi sin ninguna dificultad, sé que él intentó contactarme, pero yo nunca le respondí; debía romper cualquier lazo que me uniera a mi familia terrestre para poder ser "la princesa Koriand'r"_

_Cada noche cerraba todas las ventanas y puertas con cadenas, candados y ordenaba a los guardias que vigilaban cada una (como si eso pudiera detenerme en caso de verme en la estúpida y desesperada agonía de volver a verlos), intentaba mantener mi mente en blanco, lejos de cualquier recuerdo…_

_Fue difícil, pero finalmente había logrado dominar aquellos deseos. Me convertí en la gobernante que todos los tamaranianos esperaban, aquella que no tenía más cosas en la cabeza más que el bienestar del pueblo, ¿Qué más podían pedir?_

_Había renunciado a todo lo que amaba (incluida mi naturaleza) y el simple hecho de no sentir emoción ni tristeza ante nada me ayudaba a mantener una mente fría, calculadora, analítica, capaz de decretar leyes justas, tomar decisiones difíciles y encontrar soluciones que satisfacieran a la mayor parte de la sociedad y aún así la gente pidió algo más…_

_Justo en esos momentos, como si quisieras evitarlo…_

_Es por eso que ahora debo preguntarte:_

"_¿Por qué volviste aquél día?"_

Tock-tock (alguien llama desde la puerta)

¿Princesa? – El guardia se abre paso lentamente intentando llamar la atención de la joven pelirroja quien se mantenía estática frente al balcón con expresión melancólica – Princesa, el comandante Karras aguarda en el altar…

¿Por qué regresaste a buscarme? – Murmuró la joven sin mirar al guardia

¿Disculpe? Es tarde, Alteza, pronto la Luna se hallará en su punto más alto y la boda…

_¿La boda? Me siento tonta al recordar la primera vez que me hallé en una situación parecida a esta…_

_Estoy de pie, en un balcón (es una noche parecida a esta) me encuentro pidiendo a las estrellas despertar pronto y descubrir que todo no es más que una horrible pesadilla._

_Veo a través de la enorme ventana frente a mí, veo las luces, la fiesta y los vestidos de gala (no falta mucho para la ceremonia)._

_Intento cerrar los ojos, pero en mi mente aparece la imagen del vestido blanco que dejé sobre mi cama, entonces escucho tu voz llamándome y te veo escalando el balcón…_

Éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez.

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar.

Estoy de pie…

En un balcón frente al aire de verano.

Veo las luces, la fiesta y los vestidos de gala.

Yo le pedí que se fuera – Murmura de nuevo la joven princesa, el guardia la mira confundido e intenta llamar su atención tosiendo de forma disimulada, pero la joven continúa viendo hacia el infinito…

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_Todos los guardias rodeaban al extraño artefacto que acababa de aterrizar en nuestro planeta, la gente salía de sus casas y se abría paso a empujones intentando estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver "algo", pero los guardias ya habían verificado e informado que el vehículo no se encontraba tripulado, entonces te veo abrirte paso entre la multitud, te colocas frente a mí y dices "Hola"_

_Los guardias se acercaban a nosotros, pero solo una voz gritaba "¡Aléjate de Koriand'r!"_

_Solo entonces pude darme cuenta…_

_¿Qué no puedes ver lo mucho que deseo estar contigo?, ve mis ojos, este sentimiento no lo puedo evitar, te quiero a ti…_

_La voz vuelve a gritar "¡Aléjate de Koriand'r!"_

_¿Por qué no dices nada?_

_El tiempo transcurre mucho más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado y por más que deseara callarla, una simple frase atormentaba mi mente:_

"_Te decidiste a olvidarlo todo, debes hacer lo correcto"_

_Entonces no pude evitarlo más y dije:_

"_Llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos"_

_Tú solo asientes con un leve movimiento de cabeza, te acercas a mí, me tomas en brazos y desaparecemos tras una espesa nube de polvo._

_¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Es acaso un sueño?_

Te veo abrirte paso a través de la multitud.

Y dices "Hola".

Poco sabía yo…

Que eras Romeo y lanzabas piedritas

Y mi padre decía: "¡Aléjate de Juliet!"

Es hora – Informa el guardia sintiéndose incapaz de evitar admirar la hermosa figura de la princesa tamaraniana – La escoltaré hasta el salón…

_A nuestras espaldas escucho la voz que vuelve a gritar: ¡Aléjate de Koriand'r!_

_Tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero lo único que consigo es soltarme a llorar en tus hombros en cuanto llegamos a la caverna, no podía decir nada, excepto suplicarte que por favor no te fueras._

_Te necesito, quisiera huir contigo, es egoísta, lo sé, pero vámonos de aquí, nunca jamás nos encontrarán…_

Y yo lloraba en las escaleras

Suplicándote que por favor no te fueras

Y yo dije:

"Romeo, llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos

Esperaré, sólo tenemos que correr

Tú serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa

Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí

Por favor, acompáñeme, debo escoltarla hasta el salón, no queda mucho tiempo, se hace tarde para su boda – La joven no dio muestras de vida en su mirada, simplemente le permitió al guardia que le acomodara el velo en su lugar y sin decir nada entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y caminaron en silencio por los pasillos…

_Dos piedritas impactan contra mi ventana (sé que eres tú) y a hurtadillas logro salir al jardín donde tú aguardabas por mí con una cálida sonrisa, acaricio tu mejilla y no puedo evitar decir de nuevo:_

"_Llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos"_

_Tomas mi mano (había olvidado lo cálido que es tu tacto) y me guías al interior del espeso bosque violeta…_

_Repentinamente te detienes y giras hacia mí, bajas la mirada, das un leve suspiro y me estrechas protectoramente contra tu cuerpo. Deseo permanecer así para siempre, pero de nuevo se escuchan varias voces y una de ellas gritaba:_

"_¡Aléjate de Koriand'r!"_

_Nos quedamos en silencio, sabiendo que si nos encontraban estábamos muertos._

"_Por favor no te vayas" _

_Murmuro sintiéndome incapaz de separarme de ti_

"_Llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos" Repito entre sollozos…_

"_¡Aléjate de Koriand'r!" Vuelve a gritar la voz, se escucha demasiado cerca, esto estaba por acabar y Robin…_

_"Solo cierra los ojos" Me murmuras junto al oído. ¿Qué debía hacer? Las pisadas se escuchan cada vez más cerca, si nos encuentran..._

"_¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Jamás vuelvas a buscarme!"…_

Salí a hurtadillas al jardín para verte

Nos quedamos en silencio

Porque si nos escuchaban estaríamos muertos

Así que cierra tus ojos

Escapemos de esta ciudad por un momento

Pues eras mi Romeo y yo una letra escarlata

Y mi padre decía: "¡Aléjate de Juliet!"

Pero eras todo para mí

Y yo te suplicaba que por favor no te fueras

Y yo dije:

"Romeo, llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos

Esperaré, sólo tenemos que correr

Tú serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa

Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí

Romeo, sálvame

Intentan decirme como debo sentirme

Este amor es difícil, pero es real

No temas, saldremos de este desorden

Es una historia de amor, cariño, sólo di que sí

Jamás volverá – Murmuraba la joven pelirroja intentando ahogar un sollozo. El guardia, quien la observaba atentamente, realiza un leve cabeceo significativo, pero la chica ya había bajado la mirada concentrándola en el suelo, de repente todo se oscureció…

¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Pregunta sorprendida la joven intentando reconocer el lugar:

Oscuros, espaciosos y húmedos túneles alumbrados tenuemente por antorchas; extrañas plantas violetas crecían en las paredes acompañadas de una rara especie de musgo morado y a medida en que el túnel avanzaba parecía que se estrechaba cada vez más…

Pensé – Contesta gentilmente el guardia quitándose el casco – que si ya estuvieras casada, nadie podría obligarte a casarte de nuevo

¡Robin! ¿Qué locura estás diciendo? – El joven pelinegro se arrodilla en el suelo, saca una pequeña caja negra de su túnica y la abre dejando relucir un fino anillo plateado con un extraño diamante verde incrustado.

¿Aceptas casarte con migo, aquí y ahora?, Te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo y menos si es para siempre…

Me cansé de esperar

Preguntándome si ibas a volver alguna vez

Mi fe en ti se acababa

Cuando te vi a las afueras de la ciudad

Y dije:

"Romeo, sálvame…

Me he sentido tan sola

Sigo esperándote, pero nunca vienes"

¿Está esto en mi cabeza? No sé qué pensar

Te arrodillas en el suelo,

Sacas un anillo y dices:

"¡Cásate con migo, Juliet!

Nunca estarás sola

Te amo y es todo lo que sé

Hablé con tu padre,

Elegirás tu vestido blanco

Es una historia de amor, cariño, solo di que sí

Éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez


End file.
